


Black Becomes Her

by StardustSprinkler



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: Sitting at a crowded nightclub bar seemed like a good way to distract himself...until she showed up in that dress. It was just his luck that it spiraled from there.





	Black Becomes Her

            It had been a few months since Persephone had started her internship in the Underworld. With her radiant personality, it wasn’t surprising that she had most of the office wrapped around her little finger. Quite frankly, it pissed Hades the fuck off. If he had to sit and watch one more nymph, gorgon, or cyclops try to flirt with her _at his own company_ , he was going to lose it. It seemed that even Megaera had traded in her fascination with Hades for a crush on the sweet, pink cinnamon roll of a goddess.

            He wanted Kore to be happy. Nothing about him fit into her world. What, was she just going to give up her scholarship and life goals at nineteen because he had feelings for her? Of course not. Someone that bright and full of life didn’t belong down here, not in the long run. Hades was too old, dark, and weighed down to offer her anything worth taking. He had even broken things off with Minthe; he didn’t need another voice telling him how worthless he was. His inner monologue reminded him of that most nights. Alone was a better look for him. Isolation fit him like finely-tailored suit. Not like Persephone. She was meant to nurture the people and things around her; nature itself clung to her for nourishment.

            Thank gods it was almost five. Looking around at all the paperwork still left over, he began packing it up to take home with him. He glanced up from his desk and could see Persephone through the large glass walls of his office. Hermes was blushing lightly as he (presumably) offered her a ride home. Didn’t he know she could fly herself now?

            And with that, Hades’ plans changed. Where was the nearest bar again? Gods, he needed a drink.

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

            After graciously turning down Hermes’ offer, Persephone set about gathering her things. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lachesis grinning behind her. “Perse, don’t think we forgot about going out tonight. You’ve been rescheduling for weeks!” The spring goddess’ face lit up upon seeing her friend. The Moirai got a bad wrap in the other realms for sure, but it was completely unfounded. Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos were fun and (ironically) lively despite their job description. You’d never know that managing every mortal’s life thread was grueling work, what with how the Fates carried themselves. The three sisters were completely glamorous to Persephone: tall, pretty, and powerful. To be fair, their height might be due in part to their proclivity for stilettos…

            She ran a hand through her pink hair sheepishly, she’d never been to a club before and it didn’t seem like her scene. Then again, she had had fun dancing with Artemis at Zeus’ Panathenaea… y’know, before Eros absconded with her. “I dunno, I-I forgot to bring a change of clothes—” Atropos cut her off with a wicked grin, “Now we thought you might say that.” “We got you covered,” Clotho pulled a bag and a few boxes out of her large purse, “try these on for me babe?”

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

            Now normally Hades would hit up a quiet cigar lounge or the like if he was looking to relax with a drink in public. But on a night like tonight, the booming music and raucous atmosphere were a welcome sensory overload. The club was just down the street, with plenty of booze and distractions to keep him from overthinking his personal life. Perched on a barstool, working on his second scotch of the night, he blew through mindless paperwork in record time. Well shit, he thought it would take longer. Should he go home already? He got the attention of the bartender and ordered a final drink. While he scanned the spacious room, something bright caught his eye on the dancefloor.

            The god of death nearly had a heart attack. All he could focus on was where pink met black. His thoughts were extremely disjointed. Persephone, smooth freckled pink skin. Midnight black dress, corset top half, tulle miniskirt for a bottom. Sweet Zeus, were those black stilettos?! And oh gods, that corset looked fit to burst. A black lace choker around her delicate neck. Hades forced himself to knock back the last of his second drink and look down at his paperwork. He wasn’t a hormonal teenager, he didn’t need to stare. His brain _was_ a bit of a traitor though. Thoughts of the two of them tucked away in a private booth, his hand slipping up her thigh, under her dress, inundated his head. Would her skin be as soft as he imagined? Would her thighs part for him? Would she beg him to keep going?

            The red daemon manning the bar slid him a third scotch and set Hades’ bill down. He had to get away from her before he did something incredibly stupid. Glancing back at the dancefloor, he discovered he could no longer spot the spring goddess. She reappeared at one of the tables to the side of the dance floor, laughing and hugging the Fates (Hades hadn’t even noticed they were here with her). She picked up her bag from the back of a chair and headed for the front entrance, smiling and waving goodbye to the three girls. She was leaving? Well, what if she was? It’s not like he was going to approach her in a place like this. Persephone was here to have a good time with her friends, not make small talk with her boss. He sighed and turned to finish his drink. Just then his phone buzzed.

            “Incoming call: Kore”

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

            Persephone stood outside in the cold breeze, listening to her phone ring. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she pulled the thin jacket the Moirai had lent her tighter around her chest. The call went to voicemail. Her face fell as she ended the call, but a text pinged her phone almost immediately afterward.

            Hades: _Sorry, couldn’t pick up the phone. Do you need anything?_

She frowned a little at his formal response. He was probably busy anyway, it was Friday night after all.

            Kore: _Oops, sorry to bother you. Everything’s fine, see you on Monday!_

But before she could put her cell back in her coat pocket, another text appeared.

            Hades: _No wait_

            Hades: _You’re not bothering me. What’s up?_

What should she say? “I had a few drinks, do you think you could pick me up?” That would be a bit of a fib, she had only had one, but…she wanted to see him. She was getting really tired of clipped, professional conversations at work. This was a perfect excuse, right?

            Kore: _I was kinda wondering if you would mind giving me a ride. I’ve had a bit to drink…_

She watched his text bubble load and bit her lip in the meantime.

            Hades: _I’ll be right there. Where are you?_

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she started typing back.

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

            Hades weaved past fellow patrons to the back exit of the club. Gods, he didn’t want her to know he had come here too. What if she thought he had followed her? Or worse, what if she didn’t? The impression of him sitting alone at a bar…at a club…doing work…on a Friday night…that’d be even worse. He made short work of finding his car in the lot, bringing the engine to life with the touch of a button. Showing up this quickly would be fine, she’d just think he’d been working late at the office.

            He got in the car and took a deep breath to collect himself. Why in Tartarus was he this nervous? Why did her even agree to come get her? He was _supposed_ to be keeping his distance. His brain reassured him that he was just doing this as a favor to a friend, preventing her from trying to get home drunk. But he knew his real motivation: fear that she’d find someone else to go home with. Fuck, not that she was even going home with him! She just wanted a ride; he needed to calm down.

            He pulled up in front of the club and reached over to open the passenger-side door. She greeted him with a grin, “I really appreciate this, Hades.” The air left his lungs for a second as she stepped into the car. His eyes ran up long stocking-clad legs ending in steep black heels and blood rushed to his face. Shaking his head as she climbed in, he brushed off her gratitude, “Of course, I was wrapping work up anyway. You look….” His brain finally caught up with his mouth and pivoted, “…like you’ve been having fun.” She smiled at him and let out an airy laugh, “No, no, I know you were going to pick on me. This isn’t what I usually wear and I’m honestly kind of regretting it now. I forgot how cold it gets outside down here, heh.”

            “Oh! Here, let me help,” Hades quickly shimmied out of his coat and earnestly offered it to her. A delicate pink hand squeezed his as a thank you and Persephone wrapped the coat around her. He couldn’t help chuckling at how big it was in comparison to her. “You know, you look like a kid playing dress up.” She stuck out her tongue at him teasingly, “Then I better act like a kid too, huh? 40%, by the way.” He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, “ _What about the coat?”_

            “Hmm. Fine. 35%.” Hades rolled his eyes and let out a low laugh. Persephone felt a little shiver run down her spine at how deep his voice was. She was surrounded by the warmth of his coat and the smell of his cologne, her heartbeat skipping a bit. There was silence in the car for a moment before Hades posed the question, “Where to?” He saw her bit her lip nervously before turning those big, beautiful, expressive eyes up at him. “Can I…can I just go home with you?” Oh gods no, he couldn’t let her do that. That would be a _terrible_ idea.

            “If that’s what you want.” Goddammit.

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

            Cerberus’ ears picked up at the sound of the front door being unlocked. Hades held the door while Persephone glided across the threshold, her face lighting up upon seeing the hellhound. “Who’s a good boy??” she asked him in a melodic tone. Cerberus threw himself on the ground, belly up and tongue out while the goddess knelt down and smothered him with kisses. “You deserve all the belly rubs!” Hades’ heart ached softly seeing Kore in his oversized coat greeting more and more of his dogs as they galloped over to her. He was getting way ahead of himself, thinking this picture just looked...right. Wishful thinking on his part. Every single living thing flocked to her, his dogs were no different. Thinking rationally became even harder when Persephone turned to him and giggled as J.P. licked her cheek wildly.

            “So how come you didn’t want to go back to your place?” Hades gently prodded. “Artemis is going to be out all night in the mortal realm and I wanted some company,” she smiled and accepted the hand he extended to help her stand up. “Do you think I c-could borrow something to sleep in?” He gulped and nodded, leading her through his bedroom to the large adjoining closet. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any more gifts Hera didn’t like,” he chuckled warmly, “but you’re welcome to borrow anything.” Persephone tugged on the sleeve of a dress shirt hanging up, “Is this all right? It’ll be big enough to fit me like a dress!” She let out an airy laugh and Hades bit his lip trying not to think about her wearing nothing but his shirt…

            “Of course,” he took down the hanger and offered it to her, “would you—you want to use the shower?” A few fragile white flowers bloomed in her hair, “That would be great, thank you!” After showing her to the master bath, he saw himself out to the living room and dragged his hand down his face. How did giving her a ride turn into her naked in his house?? He heard a groan of frustration from the other room and turned just as Persephone reentered. “I think the back of this thing is hooked together, Clotho helped me get into it… Could you help?” She turned her back to him. He gulped and tried to steady his hands as he undid the tiny metal hooks on the corset section of her dress. She held the front up with her hands across her chest.

            Hades spoke after a short silence, “You know, what I was trying to say before about how you look was—” 

            “That I look silly, right? Heh, I ended up liking the dress more than I thought I would though.” 

            “I was going to say that you look lovely in it.” Hades finished and she turned towards him. “Black suits you,” he said with a smirk. Persephone’s cheeks burned a bright pink. 

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

            Trapped late in his office. Endless stacks of paperwork. His hand scribbling away for hours. A soft knock at the door and her voice interrupting his sighs of frustration. Round hips swaying as she approached his side of the desk. A pink hand boldly combing through his light tresses. Inability to comprehend her words as she straddled his lab, dress bunching up towards her waist. Lace tops of stockings and garter straps visible. Her plump lips hovering just over his own, daring him to make his move. His own lips curling into a feral grin before he lunged forward to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. A blue hand tangled in her hair, the other desperately gripping her hip. His face buried in her neck, nipping gently at her flushed skin. Her scent: wild, warm, natural. Honeysuckle and hyacinth. Pink hands pulling off his tie. His shirt unbuttoned, but left on. Her hands making short work of his belt and zipper. Hesitation to undress or pressure her. Slow, languid movements as she stood. Light pressure forcing his thighs apart. Her in between his legs, silk-soft fingers dipping past the waistband of his boxers. A guttural moan being pulled from his throat as a warm, wet sensation engulfs him. Blue fingers tentatively brushing aside pink locks. A chorus of “Kore” echoing through the room. One hand tight around him and the other digging into his muscled thigh. A wayward tongue drifting upward...

            Hades’ eyes shot open and he struggled to take in his surroundings. He was laying on the couch in his living room, by himself. It was a dream. An impossible, indulgent _paradise_ of a dream. Persephone hadn’t come back from the shower yet. Hadn’t it been a while?  
            Cautiously approaching his room, he knocked on the partially open door and it swung further inward. His heart stopped. Steam poured from the open bathroom and Persephone stood next to his desk with his dress shirt draping over her petite frame. That wasn’t why he lost his breath though. In her hands was a letter, one of the letters he had written for her. The letters she was never supposed to read. Unfolded, in her hands.  
            “Hades…what is this?”

 

~~\-----------------------------------------Lore Olympus-------------------------------------------~~

 

~Earlier~

            Persephone let out a long, relaxed sighed as she toweled her hair dry. She slipped back into her underthings and slid her arms through the sleeves on Hades’ shirt. She giggled quietly as she did up the buttons, quite sure the garment looked ridiculous on her. Biting her lip, she wondered if any of her actions tonight were inappropriate or…unsafe. He was never anything but kind and respectful towards her, so was it really a surprise she felt comfortable enough to use his shower or wear his clothes? This was Hades, she thought. He wasn’t like Apollo, she just had to remind herself of that.

            The cool air hit her as she stepped outside of the foggy bathroom and she shuddered a little. Glancing around his room out of curiosity, something caught her eye. There was a beautiful antique typewriter sitting on his desk and next to it…a light pink envelope. Her named was scrawled across it in flawless cursive and a thought struck her. Maybe something had come up and Hades had to step out? It would be like him to leave a letter, his habitual formality was dorky but endearing. She used her nail to pry the envelope open.

 

“Dear Persephone,

By now, I should be able to let these feelings go. It should be enough for me that you’re in my life at all. I should count myself lucky that you consider me, a god who reeks of death and misery, to be your friend. I thought that as more time passed, I’d be able to detach myself, create some much-needed distance from you. It seems that it doesn’t make any difference. I love you, still. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. I knew from the moment I met you: I’d pay you a salary to barge in on every single aspect of my life. I can’t ask that of you, but I also learned that I can’t force myself to stop feeling this way. I’ve tried, and quite frankly I had about as much success as Icarus in his little aerial endeavor…

You don’t belong with me, you don’t belong in my realm. You belong with someone like Apollo or Eros. Spring and sunshine, life and love. Anyone would be a better match than I would. You can’t blossom down here. I”—

 

            Knocking and low creak interrupted her reading. She looked up to find Hades standing in the doorway with a shocked, almost worried expression. His eyes darted between her and the letter in her hands.

            “Hades…what is this?”

            “You weren’t supposed to read that.”

            “I saw it sitting on your desk with my name on it, I thought you’d left it for me. Do you-do you mean what you wrote?”

            His words caught in his throat. Lying was useless, if she’d read any part of it she already knew how he felt about her. He might as well confirm it: “Every word.”

            Her eyes bled a dark shade of red and a crown of thorns began to weave itself through her hair. “...Let me set you straight, Hades. I belong wherever I want to be, with whoever I want to be with! For someone so ancient and knowledgeable, you’re a real idiot sometimes. Thank you _so much_ for taking the time to consider what _I_ want and not just mentally hoisting myself into the arms of whoever you delusionally think is better than you.”

            Hades felt his chest ache; she completely misunderstood him. He never meant to tell her what choices she should make, he never meant for her to see the letter at all! “Little goddess, I-“

            “That’s right, I AM a GODDESS. I deserve respect and consideration and-and...” Her eyes glistened and her breathing hitched. “I thought you looked at me differently than everyone else. People see me as this-this _child_ who has no idea what she’s doing but you’ve never made me feel that way, until now.” She closed her eyes and a few tears dripped down her cheeks. When she opened them again, he saw that the red was gone and the branches in her hair had blossomed and withered in quick succession.

            “I’m capable of making decisions for myself and discerning what’s good for me. I know what I want. And it’s you.” She looked up at him through tear-flecked eyelashes and held her breath.

            Hades couldn’t think or-or see straight or move… He shook his head lamely in an attempt to process the information. “How...? You… Persephone… Nobody wants me. No one pines for the god of the dead. This can’t be real.”

            Dainty pink feet softly trotted over the plush carpet. Gentle hands rested on the sides of his face and pulled him down. “Hades,” she whispered as her lips hovered over his, “I love you too.”

            It all happened faster than he could process. His lips crashed down on hers and he pulled her flush against his body. Gods, this had to be happening, she felt so real. The soft sigh that escaped her as he gathered her into his arms was the sweetest sound Hades had ever heard. He held her tighter and kissed her harder as if willing her not to disappear. Their lips finally separated and he rested his forehead against hers. She laughed breezily—gods, every sound this woman made was glorious—as they caught their breath. Persephone brushed a thumb over his cheek and down his sharply angled jaw. A trail of heat blossomed on his skin wherever she touched him.

            “Are you s-sure? You really—”  
            “Yes, you big blue idiot. I want to be with you.”

            She threaded her fingers through his and tugged him towards the bed. He followed her lead, probably still looking stupefied but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. She laid back on the bed and pulled him over her. His hips settled between her thick thighs and he tried in vain to stifle a groan. Running a hand up her leg, he could’ve sworn she was made of silk and flower petals. Oh. He looked up when it occurred to him that blossoms and stray petals were most likely _actually_ dropping on the bed around them. But the air in his lungs escaped so suddenly it was like someone had thrown him a gut punch. She was laying on his sheets, her hair fanned out and growing slowly, eyes half hidden under heavy lids and long eyelashes, her lips slightly parted and glossy from their previous kiss.

            Holy. Fucking. Hera.

            He had never seen someone actually radiate beauty before. Her soft pink glow brought warmth into the otherwise cool room. Her eyes blinked slowly and he was suddenly aware of how abruptly he had stopped moving. His hand resumed its upward trajectory but froze again when it hit the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Gulping, he realized he didn’t know what she wanted. What if she had only meant to kiss him? Shit, had he gone too far already?

            Before he could continue second guessing himself, she pulled on his tie and captured his lips in another feverish kiss. She tugged his tie loose and began working on his shirt when he reached up to stop her. The goddess huffed in frustration and began unbuttoning her own shirt instead. “Kore, wait…” Her hands stilled and she gazed up at him with a furrowed brow. “I’m not trying t-to tell you what to do and I’m so glad you feel this way, but… We can stop here, you know? I’d just like to know what exactly you want right now.”

            Her bright pink irises darted off to the side and she bit the inside of her cheek. Hades let out an internal groan, simultaneously wanting to stop and keep going. How many times had he dreamt of this exact scenario? He just had to open his stupid mouth… What if she thought that _he_ didn’t want this?

            She spoke softly, interrupting his thoughts, “I never thought I could have what I wanted. I didn’t even really know what that was, I just hated having my whole life planned out for me. But now, I know I want you and I want this. Please…kiss me again?” Her heart melted at the way he smiled at her. She made a mental note to tell him that he was wanted as often as she could if it got him to look at her like that. He cradled her face between his two hands and kissed her softly, slowly, like he had to commit this one to memory. Subsequent kisses became more frantic, passionate.

            When they broke apart, Persephone grinned up at him wickedly. She braced her hands against his shoulders and rolled him over in the bed, straddling his legs. The pads of her fingers left breezy touches along his chest down to his abs and she watched his eyes close as he groaned. Smiling, she slid her hands back up his chest as she experimentally rocked her hips against him. She liked this feeling of power, the way his eyes shown when he said her name. He was looking at her like she ruled all three realms and she felt a thrill shoot through her.

            Her hand went to her top button. She was just getting started. As she undressed, Hades gave up on trying to look dignified; he was outright gawking. There was lace everywhere. Lace trim on the slender straps on her thong. The see-through lace of her bra let supple pink skin peak through intricate floral designs. Feeling hot blood rush to his groin, he put his hands on her hips and gently ground against her. Her moan echoed throughout the room and Hades knew he’d do anything to hear that sound again. Smiling devilishly, he sat up with her still straddling his lap and skimmed his hands up her sides. Persephone let out a sound halfway between a sigh and a squeak as she felt thumbs glide over her nipples. He growled her name into her neck before he bit into her tender flesh. “Aidôneus,” she gasped.

            Hades’ eyes glowed red. People didn’t often use his proper name, mostly to avoid pissing him off, but it from her lips… Gods, he wanted to hear her chant it like a prayer. He made quick work of removing his own shirt before he felt for the clasp at the back of her bra. She undid his belt and unzipped his slacks before trying to slide a hand into his boxers. After gently redirecting her hand to his chest, he flipped them over on the bed.

            Persephone pouted at his interruption, “Please, I want to make you feel good first.”

            “Maybe next time,” he whispered against her lips breathlessly.

            She grinned widely at the mention of a next time and acquiesced silently. In a flash, Hades’ pants and boxers were tossed across the room, with Persephone’s thong following shortly. With their foreheads pressed together, they both took a second to gather their wits about them. “Are you ready?” Hades asked tenderly. Her legs wrapped around him and she pressed her lips to his in lieu of a response. He buried his faced into the crook of her neck as he thrust into her, stifling a low growl. Persephone cradled the back of his head with her hand and knotted her fingers in his hair. The nails of her other hand dug into the skin on his back and he couldn’t help but groan. As he picked up the pace, she arched her back and cried out at this unfamiliar feeling. With Hades, everything felt _so good_ …

            On his part, Hades realized his initial impression of her had been correct: he would be more than happy to spend eternity trapped between these lovely thighs. He sat back on his heels and brought her with him until she straddled his lap. As she sunk down onto him, he felt his eyes roll back. She was paradise, pink and warm and everything good trapped in a corporeal form. When she gripped his shoulders tightly and rolled her hips urgently, he had to hold himself back from exploding right then and there. “Kore,” he panted against her skin.

            She never wanted this to end. This was how she wanted to spend every day, with Hades beside her, above her, in her, behind her… An impending feeling of _something_ hit her and she tightened around him as she chased completion. Hades grabbed her ass in both his hands and groaned loudly at the sensation of her velvet walls squeezing him tightly. But most of all, he loved the sounds she was making. Gods, he wanted the whole Underworld to know that he was the one to make her feel this way. Leaning down, he took a nipple in his mouth and bit gently. And with that, the goddess unraveled. Her skin flushed, her toes curled, and she tossed her head back in a silent scream.

            He continued planting warm kisses across her chest as he pushed into her harder, thrusting even as she came. Feeling himself getting close, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She leaned back, looking at him as if through a haze. Her entire body was on fire and her muscles felt like clay, but she trusted him to hold her up. When Hades buried his face in her hair and let out a staggered moan, she felt a warmth bloom inside of her. They struggled to regain their breath, still clutching each other tightly. He tucked a few stray pink strands behind her ear and smiled as he whispered a winded “I love you.” She returned his smile and giggled as they collapsed together on the bed.

            With a lovesick look in his eye, he asked if she need to be taken home. Persephone bit her lip before replying, “I could always just tell Artemis I’m staying with the Moirai for the weekend…” He pulled her flush against his chest, grinning at her.

            “I get you all to myself for two days?”

            Her grin mirrored his as she reached up and brushed her thumb over his cheek. “Well, I plan to be yours longer than that…” She laughed gaily at the sight of the mighty King of the Underworld, the God of death, the Unseen one…sporting a bright blue blush.

 

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if you want more stories!


End file.
